


I Don't Wanna Talk About This Again

by arielf17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bucky rides horses, Comic Book Violence, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steeb is a bodyguard, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, do with that what you will, my new technique for solving plot holes is just deadpool in a helicopter, the barneses + natasha are royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielf17/pseuds/arielf17
Summary: Prince James Barnes of Sokovia is a charming equestrian who is threatened by a Nazi death cult.Steve Rogers is a SHIELD agent who is sent to protect the prince and try to track down Hydra's whereabouts.Everyone else is just along for the ride.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Rebecca Barnes Proctor, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff/Rebecca Barnes Proctor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102





	1. The American

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my prince/bodyguard au. that tumblr post about equestrian prince bucky and bodyguard steve? yeah that's why this is happening. will try to update on thursdays. love ya hope you like it <3

James sat in between his sisters, each of them with their arms crossed, himself included. 

“James, Natalia, Rebecca, there’s something we need to discuss with the three of you,” said Winnifred, their mother. 

“Is this about the acrylic paint in the trophy room?” asked Becca. 

“Is this about the poison in the statue hall?” asked Natasha.

“Girls, please,” chided George, their father. 

“The three of you are all familiar with Hydra?” asked Winnifred. 

“The spy ring?” asked Becca. 

“The Nazi death cult?” asked Natasha. 

“It’s both,” said James. 

“We’ve received threats in the past, but due to the recent increase in threats against James in particular, we’ll be seeking outside help,” explained George. 

“We aren’t exactly swimming in reliable allies these days, Father,” sighed James. 

“There’s always SHIELD,” said Natasha. 

“That’s correct, Natalia. An agent is being sent here to monitor and protect your brother. Your father and I are assured that he’s very capable and a consummate professional.” 

“Why does Hydra only care about James? Is it because he’s the heir?” asked Becca. 

“We don’t know,” said George, “but people are working on that. We suggest that you ready yourself for the bodyguard’s arrival, especially you, James.”

“Yes, Father.” 

James had a gift for appearing agreeable. He did not need a bodyguard. He was trained in mixed martial arts as well as fencing, archery, firearms, military strategy, equestrian sports, and rugby. Instead of voicing his concerns, he simply excused himself and made his way down to the stables. 

“Good afternoon, Your Highness,” said Wanda. 

“Their majesties are not with me,” replied James. 

“Hey James,” said Wanda, beginning again. 

“Hey, Wanda. How’s Pietro?”

“Recovering. Dr. Banner says it’s only a bruised spine this time. Thanks for asking.”

“No problem. Would you mind fetching Winter for me?” asked James. 

“Not at all. I’ll tell Pietro you said hello once I go back to the infirmary tonight.” 

Wanda walked away. James was lucky, he had his sisters and many of the castle staff had been persuaded to treat James as himself, mostly at the urging of the princesses. He was surprised Wanda had avoided asking about Becca, the stablehand had always had a soft spot for her. 

“So, how’s Becca? She usually comes and visits Pietro when he’s laid up.” 

_ Spoke too soon, _ thought James. 

“She’s well. I’m sure she’ll visit tonight.” 

Wanda smiled as she handed over the reins of James’s horse, a grey speckled horse called Winter. Winter followed easily where James lead him, James was nearly as close to Winter as he was to his sisters, the language barrier being the only real issue. 

James mounted Winter with ease and gently coaxed the horse into a trot using his voice. He rode about the field, weaving around obstacles, trying to calm down. When that didn’t work, he decided to pick up the pace. 

Winter broke into a canter and James smirked. He tried to focus on how much he loved riding, and not about how angry he was. There was a little voice in his head that told him to relax, go enjoy his privacy before the American intelligence operative descended into his life and changed it irrevocably. Inside that little voice there was another little voice that said one measly American was a much better catalyst to change James’s life than a spy ring/Nazi death cult. 

James ignored both of them, and kicked Winter. The horse took the signal excitedly and broke into a gallop. James’s steel expression broke into a wide grin, one he didn’t let anyone see. He even allowed himself a raw chuckle as he rode Winter towards the hurdles and through each subsequent leap. 

James could behave. He could be agreeable. He could cooperate. He could let himself be protected. He would behave. 

James was going to behave, or he was going to die trying. 

#

The courtyard was not designed for receiving foreign intelligence operatives. It dawned on James as he stood with his hands clasped behind his back that if the courtyard had been designed for receiving foreign intelligence operatives, that would’ve been more than a little weird. 

A black SUV pulled up, and James steeled himself. He had told his parents he would welcome the bodyguard, as a show of cooperation. He understood the threat. 

The man who climbed out of the car was tall, broad, and blond. He had a stern no-nonsense expression that rivaled James’s own. 

“Your Highness,” said the bodyguard, “Agent Steve Rogers. I’ve been sent to provide surveillance and protection.” 

“I’m aware. Their Majesties have asked me to see you to the library to discuss the details.” 

“Yes, sir.”

James turned on his heel and began to lead Agent Rogers into the castle. James could feel the bodyguard’s presence beside him, although both men kept their gazes forward. 

“Have you ever been to Sokovia before, Agent Rogers?” 

“No, sir.” 

“I’ve never been to America. The physician, Dr. Banner, has. He’s from Ohio. Have you ever been to Ohio, Agent Rogers?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

James smirked. His parents had been assured correctly. Agent Rogers was nothing if not a consummate professional. 

“Don’t worry. Their Majesties are much less chatty than I am. I thought being friendly might signal my desire to cooperate with your presence here.”

“My apologies, your Highness. I would feel more comfortable being friendly with you after I’ve discussed the details of your protection and my other duties while I’m here.” 

“Not a problem, Agent Rogers. This is the library.” 

Agent Rogers nodded, then slowly edged into the library. A black clad figure descended from above and immediately attempted to strangle him. James spared a glance to his parents, who seemed remarkably unworried. 

James walked into the library and took the shield off of the suit of armor standing to the right of the door. It took him less than three seconds to spot the other figure, aiming a gun from the minstrel’s gallery. 

Three paintballs splattered against the shield as Agent Rogers subdued the ground attacker. James calmly replaced the shield. 

“James, perhaps our little experiment would be more accurate if you didn’t assist Agent Rogers,” chided Winnifred. 

“My apologies, your Majesties,” said Agent Rogers, releasing the ground attacker, “Fury warned me to suspect some sort of test upon my arrival. I suspect these two are in your employ?” 

“I suspect they’re twerps,” snorted James. 

The gunman removed their helmet, revealing Becca. 

“Guilty!” she chirped. 

The ground attacker removed their helmet, revealing Natasha. 

“Guilty as well.” 

James rolled his eyes. 

“Agent Rogers, these are my sisters, Rebecca and Natalia.” 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, your highnesses.” 

“Ooh, he’s so polite,” cooed Becca. 

“Don’t be fooled, Becca,” warned Natasha, “Agent Rogers and Dr. Banner are hardly a proper sample size as far as Americans are concerned.”

“That’ll be enough, girls,” said George, “we have some details to discuss with James and Agent Rogers, if you’ll excuse us.”

“Yes, Father,” said both girls in unison. 

They each turned around and left the library, leaving James at the mercy of his parents, and the American. 


	2. The Sokovian

Steve took in the sight of the king and queen as the two princesses flounced off, still in tac gear, the one on the balcony (seriously what did a library need a balcony for) resting her paintball gun over her shoulder. 

Prince James smirked and sat down. Steve wasn’t sure if the prince was either unfazed or unworried, and prayed that he wasn’t both. 

“You’ll have to forgive our little experiment,” said Queen Winnifred, “we wanted a test and the girls were bored.” 

Steve swallowed a well-meaning chuckle, the princesses reminding him of old friends. 

“I completely understand, your Majesty. If we may proceed to the details of the prince’s protection and any threats you’ve received from Hydra.” 

“Of course,” said King George, “the threats from Hydra are mainly on our son’s life. We have no idea what they plan or why they’re targeting James specifically.” 

“I’ll need to view any materials that Hydra have sent you in order to construct any sort of theory about what they’re after. Is there anything in particular I should know in reference to the prince’s protection?” 

The king and queen both turned to look at their son. It was evident that they trusted him, and wasn’t that just something? It made Steve miss his mom. 

“I understand the threat Hydra poses, and I will cooperate with any measures Agent Rogers deems necessary. But he’s not allowed to spook Winter.” 

Prince James smiled shyly. Steve didn’t allow himself to think it was cute, even though it absolutely was. The king and queen regarded their son with soft expressions. 

“Winter is James’s horse,” explained Queen Winnifred, “Austrian warmblood. Absolutely beautiful.” 

“I spend a lot of time down at the stables. I should probably introduce you to the staff down there, although one of the Maximoff twins is still on bedrest.”

“James, you should show Agent Rogers around the castle and grounds. You know best where you’ll be,” said King George.

“Yes, Father.” 

The prince stood up and offered a quick bow to his parents. Steve followed him quickly. Prince James was either supremely interesting or intent on keeping Steve on his toes. 

“So, what do you think of the king and queen?” asked Prince James. 

“Their Majesties are very impressive, your Highness.” 

“And the princesses?” 

“Very capable. Princess Rebecca’s marksmanship is impeccable. Has Princess Natalia studied Soviet grappling techniques?”

“We all did. It’s traditional for the royal family to have extensive combat training.” 

“Sounds like you hardly need me,” said Steve, mentally chastising himself. 

The prince let out a snort that bubbled into a throaty chuckle. Steve was reluctantly charmed. 

“I’m no good at espionage, that’s Nat’s area of expertise. Besides, it puts Mother and Father at ease, knowing there’s someone else looking out for me.”

There was something guarded about the prince’s steel blue eyes, and Steve wasn’t sure if he needed to find out what was wrong for the sake of his protectee, or if he just wanted to. 

“Anyway, the girls and I don’t have what you’d call practical experience.” 

Prince James continued to walk down the corridor, sticking his hands in his pockets. If Steve wanted to protect him, he was going to have to understand what was bothering him. 

“We should be far enough away from my parents that you can call me by my name,” said Prince James, “if you want. Wanda always does. She’s one of the stablehands, you’re about to meet her.” 

“I’ll try to work my way there, if it makes you more comfortable,” said Steve. 

“It does.” 

Steve was lead outside and a wall of fresh air hit him square in the face. The prince’s face lit up, and he walked towards the stables, and a rustically dressed girl with faded red hair. 

“Hey Wanda.” 

“James, hi. Who’s this?” 

“Bodyguard. Did Becca tell you about Hydra?” 

Wanda nodded somberly. 

“SHIELD agent, here to help with security and investigation,” explained Prince James, “could you get Winter for me?” 

“Sure thing.” 

Wanda left and returned momentarily with a dappled grey horse. 

“Hey girl,” cooed Bucky, “this is my new friend, Steve. Don’t be scared. Let’s go for a ride, alright?”

The prince climbed onto the horse’s back with ease and gently urged it to pick up speed. The two of them were quite a thing to behold. 

“If he tells you he’s fine, he’s lying.”

“Excuse me?” asked Steve. 

“James is terrified of Hydra, that’s the only reason why Becca told me. I’m his friend, I’ll look out for him. If he tells you he isn’t scared, then he’s lying. Don’t let him lie, and don’t be another thing for him to be afraid of.” 

“Afraid is good. Afraid helps me do my job. I’d be more concerned if he wasn’t afraid.” 

“What about you, SHIELD agent? Are you afraid?” 

Steve was afraid of so many things he could hardly count anymore. He was afraid of dying, afraid of getting sick, afraid of failing, afraid of letting people down, afraid of snapping turtles, afraid of Darth Vader. 

Steve was afraid of Prince James. Steve was afraid of his walls, his secrets, and his nonchalance. Steve was afraid of his cool blue eyes, calming and alarming in equal measure. Steve was afraid of his laugh, bubbly and awkward and nasal, yet somehow completely endearing. Steve was afraid of his voice, gentle with an edge. 

“Yes. It’s almost a job requirement.”

“Good. I really hope you can protect him.” 

_ Me too, _ thought Steve.

And wasn’t that just terrifying? 


	3. Royal Pajamas

James needed information on Agent Rogers. He was meant to trust the guy with his life, so he needed to know the guy at least a little bit. So he hatched a plan, a brilliant plan, one of his most cunning and extravagant schemes to date. 

“You want to have a sleepover?” asked Becca incredulously. 

“Yeah,” said James, “just like when we were kids.”

“Now including the American intelligence operative who’s been sent to protect you from a Nazi death cult,” added Natasha. 

“I need to trust him. And I don’t trust people I don’t know.”

“Fair enough,” said Becca, “but if we’re really doing this old-school sibling sleepover style, we gotta sneak the twins in.”

“Sounds good,” said James. 

“Becca and I will go talk to Wanda and Pietro,” said Natasha, “he’s off bedrest. You talk to Secret Agent Man.” 

James rolled his eyes, then set out in search of Agent Rogers. The man spent most of his time working diligently, reading over reports and communicating with agents who were presumably in America. Sure enough, James found the agent in his quarters, reading an unknown file enclosed in an SSR file. 

_ Huh,  _ thought James,  _ old school. _

“Your Highness,” said Agent Rogers. 

“Rogers. My sisters and I are having a sleepover with the twins tonight, you’re coming.” 

“That’s...highly unconventional.” 

“You’re accompanying your protectee to his evening plans. His evening plans just happen to be watching old American sci-fi films while wearing silly pajamas.” 

“Do I have to wear silly pajamas?” asked Agent Rogers. 

James rolled his eyes.

“No. But you’ll look a little stupid being the only one not wearing an animal onesie.” 

Agent Rogers smiled. 

“I suppose you’re right. Good thing I remembered my SHIELD issue hamster onesie.” 

“Yeah,” laughed James, “do you mind if I ask what you’re reading? I noticed that it was pretty old. SSR, right?” 

“No problem. Come in, sit down.” 

James gently closed the door behind him. He sat down on the bed opposite Agent Rogers. 

“So...what do you know about the history of Hydra?”

“Same as anyone, I suppose. They were the Nazi science division during World War 2, but their lead guy was some sort of cultist. They managed to rebuild after the war.” 

James knew a great deal more about Hydra, not that he was going to tell Agent Rogers that. 

“I thought it might help to read over some of the original reports on Hydra. SHIELD wasn’t established until after the war, so most of the original stuff is SSR.”

“I figured. Even though I’m not the history buff in the family. Growing up, Becca and Nat were totally obsessed with Peggy Carter.”

“Really?” asked Agent Rogers. 

“Yeah. They’re totally into espionage. Like I said, not my area of expertise. I read about some of her work post-war, though. She should get a medal for keeping Howard Stark alive long enough to invent the jitterbug. That’s some cool shit.” 

“So, you’re the science buff?”

“More or less.”

#

James looked around the room. Agent Rogers really would look silly not wearing an animal onesie. Natasha was a tiger, Becca was a lion, Pietro was a zebra, Wanda was a panda, and James himself was a unicorn. 

There was a knock on the door. Pietro and Wanda hid under the bed out of habit. Nothing could have prepared James for what was on the other side of that door. Nothing his parents had taught him, nothing he’d learned from teachers, there was no power that could have prepared any living creature for what James faced once he opened the door. 

Agent Steve Rogers, wearing a hamster onesie.

“I thought you were kidding,” James blurted out. 

“Have you ever been caught in an active war zone without a hamster onesie?”

James couldn’t think of an appropriate response to that, so he stepped aside and gestured for Agent Rogers to enter the room. Nat, Becca, Pietro, and Wanda, were suitably impressed. 

“Um...Prince James mentioned something about old sci-fi?” asked Agent Rogers. 

“Aliens, then Terminator,” said Pietro. 

“If we watch Aliens last, then Becca will have xenoform nightmares for a fortnight,” said Wanda. 

“It was only eleven days,” grumbled Becca. 

“Princess Rebecca, does Terminator freak you out?” asked Agent Rogers. 

“Yes, but my big gay crush on Linda Hamilton overshadows that,” said Becca, “and James, you have got to get this guy to use all of our names. This is a goddamn pajama party for fuck’s sake.” 

“Fine,” said Agent Rogers, “but you have to call me Steve. Also never tell anyone about the hamster onesie. It’s classified.” 

Practically everyone in the room agreed all at once. 

James watched Steve intently all throughout Aliens, and all throughout Terminator. He was stern and professional, but it was clear he had a personality. Vestiges of humor, odd little smirks, brief moments that made James think that Steve was remembering something. 

“It’s rude to stare,” whispered Steve, once the girls and Pietro were fast asleep. 

“Ah, so you noticed,” said James, “should’ve figured. Don’t worry, I’ve got those films memorised by now.”

Steve smiled. 

“You don’t look like a James. What’s your middle name?”

“It’s Buchanan. Terribly American, isn’t it? King Markus, my fourth great grandfather, had a weird obsession with James Buchanan, and it became traditional for the royal family to use the name every once in a while.”

“I could call you Bucky. You could be a Bucky.” 

“Sounds good to me. But I’m coming up with a dumb nickname for you too.”

“That would only be fair.”


	4. All Or Nothing

“My objectivity has been compromised,” said Steve. 

“What do you mean? At our last check-in, you said you were getting along fine with the royal family,” said Sam. 

“I...feel that my regard for the subjects of the mission has become unprofessional.” 

“Is that Captain America for ‘I want to bone the crown prince’?” asked Clint. 

Steve frowned at Clint’s muffled laughter and the sound of Sam smacking him a few times. 

“Don’t be a dick, Barton,” said Sam. 

Clint wasn’t technically wrong, but he couldn’t think of a way to say that, so he didn’t say anything. 

“Oh my God, he’s right,” said Sam, “you utter disaster.” 

“I’m asking for help here,” said Steve, “I can’t afford to be distracted here.” 

“Look,” said Sam, “you’ve already established a rapport with the family. Also I don’t want to do the paperwork to sub you out, so you’re just gonna have to bottle that noise up.” 

“Sam. I have feelings for my protectee. It’s entirely inappropriate, and it’s detrimental to his safety.” 

“Get a grip, Rogers. If anything, your feelings should help you do your job better. You’re more motivated than any other agent to keep him safe.”

“He can’t steer into the skid, Sam,” said Clint, “this is Mr. All-Or-Nothing. If he does that, he’s gonna fall in love with the guy, and then we’re all screwed.” 

“It’s Captain All-Or-Nothing to you, Barton,” said Steve, trying to regain control of the situation. 

Needless to say, he did not succeed.

“How are you both still this annoying when you’re not even in the same room? Steve, the bottom line is that you’re good at your job. If you’re close enough to the prince to have feelings for him, then you’re doing what you’re supposed to do.”

“You’re right, Sam. But Clint’s right too. If I fall in love with him, then we’re all screwed.” 

“You’re both melodramatic assholes and Clint’s not allowed to talk anymore.” 

Steve smiled, then remembered that it was Clint he was dealing with.

“What did he just sign at you?” asked Steve. 

“It’s best that you don’t know,” sighed Sam, “hang in there, Cap. Over and out.” 

“See you on the flip side, Wilson. Fuck you, Barton.” 

Steve laid back on the bed. He needed to get a hold of himself, or he couldn’t protect Bucky the way he was supposed to, let alone the way he wanted to, or the way he needed to. 

Anybody else would’ve been startled by the knock on the door, but not Steve. He answered the door, and there stood Princess Rebecca, looking guilty. 

“Becca,” said Steve, “what’s wrong?” 

“I...can we talk?”

Steve nodded. Becca walked into the bedroom and wrung her hands. 

“I overheard what you said about my brother when you were talking to your team in the states,” said Becca. 

Steve opened his mouth to explain when Becca interrupted him. 

“I eavesdrop on you. Actually, I eavesdrop on anyway. That’s how I prevented an assassination when I was 11, but I digress. Steve, you care about Bucky. So I’m going to tell you something that he hasn’t.” 

“Becca, if-“

“Steve. When I was 14 years old, my brother and sister were kidnapped by Hydra.”

Bucky hadn’t told Steve that. He knew that Bucky was alone in his room reading, but he didn’t know that Bucky had been kidnapped by Hydra. 

“Rebecca,” said Steve, “I need you to tell me exactly what happened.” 

Becca nodded and sat down on the bed. 

“I woke up one morning, and they were gone. Natasha was knocked out before she was taken from the castle. She says Bucky was already awake when she came to, but he says he doesn’t remember it at all. We don’t know if it’s PTSD, if they did something to his head, or something else entirely. But Hydra is targeting Bucky specifically, so there’s a good chance it has something to do with his and Natasha’s abduction.”

Steve paced back and forth, rubbing his temples. 

“Why didn’t Bucky tell me any of this?”

“He’s ashamed of it. The first six months after we got them back, Bucky wouldn’t even look at me. He hovered over Tasha and I, but barely spoke two words to anyone. None of us bring it up anymore. That’s why no one told you. We were hoping we didn’t have to.”

“And your parents?” asked Steve. 

“Mother and Father are very proper. They don’t talk about things if they can help it, and they’re the king and queen. They can help it. That’s why I can’t…”

“That’s why you can’t tell Wanda that you’re in love with her.”

Becca was crying. She’d been getting close over the course of the conversation, but Steve’s comment about Wanda tore the floodgates open. 

“I’m so scared, Steve. But I don’t want to be scared anymore. I don’t want that for Bucky and Nat either, so you have to talk to him, and get him to tell you what he knows. I want it to be over.” 

Steve nodded solemnly. He wanted it to be over too. He wanted to protect Bucky, he wanted to protect the princesses, and, if at all possible, he wanted to avoid dying in the process. 

But Sam was right. It wasn’t just a job to Steve, he was more motivated than any other agent to protect Bucky. He wasn’t only bound by contract and duty, but by honor, and affection. 

“Becca,” said Steve, “I swear, I won’t let anyone hurt him. No matter what.” 

Becca smiled, tears still streaming down her face. 

“I know.” 


	5. A Simple Favor

Bucky began to feel like his objectivity had been compromised. His thoughts regarding Agent Rogers had changed from “he can probably stop me from dying” and “what an alright dude” to “he has such a cute smile” and “I have an intense need for Steve Rogers to wrap me in his vanilla-scented arms, tender yet passionate kiss not required but highly recommended.”

But Bucky was the crown prince of Sokovia. He was highly trained, highly refined, extremely resilient, and, according to Natasha and Becca, the best big brother ever. So he could handle the knowing smiles, the wry jokes, the stern sincerity. 

“Hey Buck, it’s me, can I come in?” 

“Come in, Steve.”

Steve walked in and shut the door behind him. Bucky was glad he was sitting down because of what the sight of Steve did to him, and because what Steve said when he sat down across from Bucky on the bed. 

“Four years ago. Hydra. What happened?”

There it was. What Bucky was afraid of. His and Natasha’s kidnapping, those months they were missing, Bucky had dreaded having to talk about it. 

“Steve, I can’t. If I talk about it I’ll go back, and I can’t. I can’t go back.” 

Steve held his hands out towards Bucky, palms up. 

“Take my hands.” 

“What?”

“Take my hands, and tell me what happened. You get lost, I’ll pull you back. I know how, I’ve been here.”

“Are you sure?” asked Bucky. 

Steve smiled softly. 

“Do you trust me?” 

Bucky placed his hands in Steves, who gingerly held Bucky’s hands in his own and swept his thumb across the backs. 

“Alright. Tell me what happened.” 

“Tasha and I woke up in a dark room…”

#

James awoke with a crick in his neck and a sinking suspicion that something terrible had happened. The floor was cold cement beneath him and the room smelled damp. 

“Ow.”

James sat up like a bolt when he realized that he hadn’t spoken. There was someone else in the room with him. 

“Who are you? Who’s there?”   
  


“Don’t get your panties in a wad, James.”

Natasha. Of all the people to get kidnapped with, he’d been kidnapped with his younger sister. As horrified as he was to know she’d been taken, he was glad he wasn’t alone. 

“Natalia, where are we?” he asked. 

“Beats me.” 

James heard a door, and footsteps. He scooted closer to Natasha and took her hand. She squeezed his hand, but that wasn’t right. Even when she was nervous or scared, Natasha didn’t squeeze, she just leaned up against his shoulder and clenched her jaw. 

“Bucky.”

Who the hell was Bucky?

#

Bucky lurched forward. Steve kept him upright, moving one of his hands to Bucky’s shoulder and holding the other one tight. 

“Steve,” whispered Bucky. 

“Bucky. Just breathe, okay.” 

Bucky took a few deep breaths, then grabbed Steve’s other hand. He was ready. He had to end it. 

“There was a man.” 

#

James clipped the man on the shoulder. He was separated from his sister after that. They kept him in a cell. Whenever the man came to see him, he was wearing a mask with a white X on it. The whole thing was fucking ridiculous. 

“Your whole thing is fucking ridiculous,” said James. 

That earned him a punch to the stomach and there was an awkward clenching in his hands. Another blow, and his body was tingling. He felt like he was floating. The man left him there beaten and bloodied on the floor, hearing voices he couldn’t place. 

“They like you. They can tell you’re safe.”

“Keep up, old man.” 

“Bucky.” 

“James, there’s a monster under my bed.” 

“Buck.” 

“We love you, James.” 

“Buck, come on, come back.” 

“I’m gay.” 

“I’ll be here when you come back, I promise.” 

“Just hand me the scissors, James.” 

“I’ll always be here.” 

“Her name’s Winter. I think she likes you.”

“I’m with you ‘til the end of the line.”

James felt a solid weight against his forehead. He leant into the phantom touch, chasing anything that made him feel alive. There was a softer touch, a brush against his lips. 

Wait, what?

#

Bucky’s eyes flew open and Steve pulled away. 

“Did...you just kiss me?” 

“I’m sorry,” said Steve, “you weren’t responding to any other kind of sensory input, so I thought-”

“But you kissed me. You could’ve pinched me, or done anything else, but…” 

“I tried talking,” pleaded Steve. 

“I know, I heard you. End of the line, right?” 

Steve nodded bashfully. Bucky needed to try something. 

“Steve,” said Bucky, “I need you to do something for me. Keep in mind, that you can say no.”

“What is it?” asked Steve. 

“Kiss me.” 


	6. Say No To This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you: really ari? a hamilton reference? I thought you were better than this  
> me: what in the HELL gave you that impression  
> you: that's not a love song you nutbar, why did you listen to it 17 times while writing this chapter  
> me: I'm small and gay and feeling attacked  
> you: you're 5'8" and I'm a figment of your imagination  
> me: THEN JUST READ THE FUCKING CHAPTER WHY ARE WE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION  
> you: BECAUSE WE'RE DEFLECTING USING HUMOR IN THIS CHILI'S TONIGHT RELAX ABOUT IT

Steve should’ve said no. Every synapse firing in what was left of his brain was telling him to say no. But Bucky had been trapped and afraid inside his own head, and Steve knew what that felt like. He’d gotten lost in his own head, stuck in Italy with the Howlies, in Siberia with Sam and Clint, in Afghanistan with Rhodey. He had to get Bucky out. 

Steve studied Bucky, looking for something in his eyes. Fear, hesitation, anything that Steve could use to prove that Bucky didn’t really want this, he was just scared and alone and confused. But Steve couldn’t catch a break, because Bucky looked at him with wide-eyed honesty, calmly neutral yet completely helpless. And Steve had to say no. 

But he didn’t. 

Steve inched closer, still holding Bucky’s hands, carefully tilting his head to the side. Bucky stayed completely still until the very moment their lips touched, then a cord seemed to snap. Bucky let go of Steve’s hands and threw his arms over Steve’s shoulders. Suddenly without a hand on Bucky, Steve caught him around the waist, inadvertently pulling the two of them onto their knees and closer together. Bucky gasped, inadvertently breaking their kiss. 

“Sorry,” whispered Bucky. 

“It’s okay,” Steve whispered back, “why did you want me to do that?” 

Bucky smiled, and Steve swore the sight momentarily blinded him. Bucky gently carded one hand through Steve’s hair. 

“Because you’re extraordinary. You’re strong, and brave, and you put your mind, body, and soul into solving whatever problem you come across. You did whatever it took to wake me up, even if it could have embarrassed you. But you’re not embarrassed, are you? Because I kissed you back, so it’s me and you now, right Stevie? ’Til the end of the line?” 

“It’s you and me, Buck. ‘Til the end of the line.” 

Bucky put his hands on the back of Steve’s neck and pulled him into another kiss. Steve barely even noticed that he collapsed on top of Bucky, arms still firmly wrapped around Bucky’s waist. Steve snaked his hands out from underneath Bucky and placed his palms against Bucky’s sides. Steve pulled away, continuing to press gentle kisses against Bucky’s lips. He rolled off of Bucky and joined their hands. 

“I’m scared, Bucky,” said Steve, “scared that I won’t be able to protect you.” 

“Talk me through it, and I’ll tell you why that’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard.” 

Steve lifted Bucky’s hand and kissed the back of Bucky’s hand before letting their arms collapse back onto the mattress. 

“I’m good at what I do. I’m a soldier, and a spy. One of the things that makes me so good is that I can see the whole picture, every piece on the board. But if this case takes a bad turn, I won’t be able to see the whole picture. I’ll just be able to see you.” 

“The same could be said for me, Steve. What if I don’t let you protect me? What if I do something stupid just to keep you safe? We’re just gonna have to trust each other to keep our heads on straight.” 

“I’m gonna fall in love with you.”

Steve felt the movement of Bucky turning his head, but Steve kept his eyes forward, glued to the ceiling of Bucky’s bedroom. 

“I mean, it’s one of the more inevitable conclusions I’ve come across,” continued Steve, “I’m a romantic, always have been. And you are the best person I’ve ever met. You’re radiant, and clever, and kind. I’m already so crazy about you. What’s gonna happen when I fall in love with you?” 

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s midsection and rested his cheek against Steve’s chest. Steve readjusted, letting go of Bucky’s hands and wrapping his arms around Bucky. 

“I promise you that the very second you fall in love with me, I will fall in love with you. And there is no threat, no tragedy, no anything, that will ever make me regret that. You’re a great soldier, Steve. You’re tough and clever and resourceful. But you’re not perfect, no one is. So just be a good man. It’s all any of us can hope for.” 

“God, Bucky. What would I do without you?”

“If you weren’t a spy, what would you do?”

“I was an artist. Sam and Clint probably still have my old journals-”

Bucky sat up with a start and gasped. 

“My journals! I totally forgot!”

“Buck, what’s wrong?” 

“After Nat and I were rescued, I couldn’t remember what happened. I wrote down words, images, anything that I could latch onto without falling apart. The man in the mask with the white X, I saw his face once. I’m sure of it, I must have drawn him.” 

Steve sat up. 

“Where are the journals?” asked Steve. 

Bucky scrambled out of the bed and onto the floor next to his nightstand. He opened the bottom drawer, which was completely empty. 

“That drawer's empty,” said Steve. 

“It’s got a false bottom, what the hell kinda spy are you?” 

Bucky fiddled with the drawer and revealed a secret compartment containing three leatherbound journals. 

“Yeah, SHIELD academy training really skimps on noir espionage tactics.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled the journals out. He replaced the secret compartment, then handed Steve the journals. Steve stood up, and started to flip through the journals, looking for a clue. He wasn’t sure how to feel once he found one. 

“This man,” said Steve, “he’s the man in the mask?” 

Bucky closely inspected the drawing that Steve had found. 

“Yeah, that’s him. Why?”

“That’s Brock Rumlow. He was an agent, we were on the same STRIKE team for awhile when I first joined up with SHIELD, until he disappeared. That was around the time you were kidnapped.” 

Steve shut the journal. He leaned in and kissed Bucky, gentle and firm. 

“Come on. We gotta phone a friend.” 

Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and pulled him out of the room. They had work to do.


	7. Family

“The fuck, Rogers? You starting to get homesick?” 

“Not even, Wilson,” said Steve, “I’ve got a lead. Is there anything you can do back home to get eyes on Brock Rumlow?” 

Bucky watched Steve. He joked a bit with Wilson, the guy on the other end of the line, but he was deadly serious. Bucky could feel how badly Steve was trying even more acutely. 

“I can get 33 on it. Why?” asked Wilson. 

“After he disappeared, he joined up with Hydra. Prince James and Princess Natalia were kidnapped around the same time, and the prince was tortured by Rumlow. I managed to get the prince to open up about the kidnapping.” 

Steve reached out and took Bucky’s hand. 

“So, steering into the skid is working well?” 

Steve blushed. 

“Uh...yeah. It’s not really important, though. He’s safe, and we have a lead.”

Steve’s grip on Bucky’s hand tightened. 

“Yeah man, I know. Still, once you tell Hydra where to stick it, you should tell him how you feel.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve, who held one finger to his lips. 

“I’ll think about it,” said Steve, “just get 33 on the Rumlow thing?”

“Got it. Over and out, Cap.”

“Over and out.” 

Bucky started giggling (but like in a mature dignified way) the second that Steve ended the call. Steve looked over at Bucky like he was about to scold, but his expression shifted almost immediately. 

“I love your laugh,” said Steve, unbearably fond. 

“What? No. My laugh is gross, I have a gross laugh. I snort. I snort every single time. I snort so much, Becca and Tasha made a game out of it. I’ve seen doctors about it, but-”

Steve kissed Bucky. Bucky’s eyes flew closed as he leaned into Steve’s touch. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Bucky held on to Steve, just beginning to wonder how he would ever stop when Steve pulled away. 

“You have a cute laugh,” whispered Steve, deep and gruff with no room for argument. 

“Okay.” 

Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s palm. He held Bucky’s hand in both of his and looked down, suddenly bashful. Bucky rested his forehead against Steve’s, nudging his face upwards so Bucky could look at him. 

“Everything’s gonna be okay, Stevie. 33’s gonna find Rumlow and Hydra’s finally going to fuck off.”

“I know.”

“Good.” 

#

“I feel like I haven’t seen you all day,” said Natasha, lying down in Bucky’s bed. 

“Yeah, you haven’t,” laughed Bucky, plopping down on the bed next to his sister. 

“You seem awfully calm for someone who’s being hunted by a Nazi death cult,” said Natasha. 

“Yeah, well, that’s life. Besides, Steve found a lead, he’s got his team back in the states working on it.” 

“Bet there’s a story there.” 

“He found out about the kidnapping.” 

Natasha sat up with a start. Bucky sat up slowly and leant up against his pillows. Natasha turned to face him, concern evident in her expression. 

“Did you tell him?” she asked. 

Bucky shook his head. 

“I think Becca did, but I didn’t ask. I...managed to talk about what I saw. I remembered the drawing I did of the man in the mask. Steve recognized him.”

“That’s not possible.”

“His name is Brock Rumlow, he was with SHIELD before he disappeared. He’s actually gonna pay this time.” 

“James, I thought you got lost every time you even tried to think about the kidnapping.” 

“Steve kept me grounded. He’s...Tasha, I...I don’t know how he did it.” 

Natasha narrowed her eyes. Bucky knew he was being scrutinized, so he projected total confidence.

“You like him.”

Evidently, it hadn’t worked. 

“Yeah, I do. So go ahead, let loose. Tell me what you think.” 

“I think you’ve been lonely for a really long time. I think you’re already in too deep with him, I can see it in your eyes. I think that if we survive this, he’ll have to go home, and that’ll hurt you. But I also think that Steve Rogers is an extraordinary person, I think he can protect you. I think that when we survive this, he won’t want to go home, because he knows it would hurt you. I think he’s the kind of person that you can build something with. I think that any man would be lucky to have my big brother, and if Agent Rogers doesn’t see that, then I think I have a bayonet with his name on it.” 

“Thanks, Tasha.”

“Well, I mean it. If you were gonna fall for anybody right now...I guess I’m kinda relieved that it’s him.” 

“Good. Because I definitely already made out with him-”

Bucky cried out when his sister punched him in the arm. 

“Ow! What was that for?” 

Natasha continued to wail on him. 

“You let me think that he didn’t know how you felt! You ass! I gave you advice! I said nice things!” 

Bucky kept giggling as he was getting the shit beaten out of him. Without warning, Becca burst into the room. She looked like she’d been crying, but she looked more nervous than sad. 

“We’re having family dinner tonight. Including the Americans and the twins,” said Becca. 

“Uh, okay,” said Bucky, “come and protect me from Tasha, she’s beating me up.” 

Becca chuckled as she shut the door. She sat down on the bed and sent a disappointed glance towards Natasha. 

“Natalia, you know big brother doesn’t like to be picked on,” scolded Becca. 

“He made out with Steve!” 

“Oh my God when?” 

“Just today. Don’t tell Mom and Dad.” 

“Of course not,” said Natasha. 

“Definitely not,” said Becca, “oh, I almost forgot, I have urgent business to take care of. I’ll see you guys tonight, bye!”

Becca ran out of the room faster than a speeding bullet.

#

Bucky was absolutely sure that it was going to be the most awkward family dinner of all time. His very proper parents, the equally proper physician Dr. Banner, Bucky’s mischievous little sisters, one of whom had a secret, the twin stablehands, one of whom was engaged in mutually unrequited affections with Bucky’s secret keeping baby sister, Bucky, and Bucky’s secret boyfriend, the American intelligence operative. 

No one spoke for the first 47 seconds. 

“Agent Rogers,” said Winnifred, “I’m very glad you were able to attend our family dinner. Having you here has greatly increased our confidence in James’s safety.” 

“It’s my pleasure, your majesty. The prince is very accommodating, and his cooperation is key to my duties here. If you don’t mind me saying so, your highness.” 

Steve grinned at Bucky. Bucky tried very hard to look like he was moved in a platonic fashion, and was sure that he had failed miserably. 

“Not at all, Agent Rogers.” 

Natasha smirked at him, and Bucky had half a mind to give her a stern talking to. He was about to deliver a thinly veiled threat when the stew was served. 

“You looked like you were about to say something, James,” said George. 

“I wasn’t,” said Bucky, maintaining eye contact with Natasha as he took a long sip of his soup. 

“Princess Natalia,” said Pietro, “my sister was telling me that-”

The rest of Pietro’s voice was drowned out by the ringing in Bucky’s ears. He looked around desperately, and saw that everyone else looked dazed and confused. 

“Steve…” whispered Bucky, the only thing he could think to say. 

He felt his body fall slack and then everything went dark. 


	8. Personal

Steve came to in a musky cement block room. It was dark and cold, and he could hear water dripping somewhere in the room. Steve sat up. He was wearing plain black clothes that he didn’t remember changing into. He didn’t have his phone, or his gun, or his Bucky. 

Steve sprang to his feet, ignoring his sore muscles. He paced the perimeter of the room and found one door. It was a reinforced metal door, so if Steve tried to break it down he’d probably break every bone in his body. There was a small red light blinking in the corner. Steve figured it was probably a camera, so he decided to use an expertly honed technique in the field of hostage negotiation. 

“Rise and shine, you Nazi fucks! Time to take care of business!” 

Steve walked from wall to wall, kicking the confines of his stone cage to annoy his captors and wake up his legs. When the metal door finally creaked open, Steve turned towards whoever had been sent to check on him and came face to face with Brock Rumlow. 

“You dumb Nazi bitch.” 

“Nice to see you too. Did you like the soup?” 

“Go fuck yourself.” 

“Charming as ever. In a few minutes, some guys are gonna come in and take you to a special room with a special chair. I’ll be waiting there, and then I’m gonna puree your brain until you’re a slobbering vegetable. It’s gonna be fun as hell. See you soon.” 

Steve thought about charging after Rumlow, knocking him out and escaping, but Steve needed more information. He needed to know where he was, he needed to know how many hostiles he was dealing with, and he needed Bucky. 

It felt like hours before the metal door moved again. Two men moved into the room, and Steve shouldn’t have been surprised that he recognized them.

“Rollins, Ward. I should’ve known.” 

“It’s been a long time,” said Ward, almost looking like he felt bad about it. 

“Just so you know, Rogers, this isn’t personal,” said Rollins, pulling out a taser wand. 

Rollins swung the wand at Steve. He easily dodged, but Ward swept his legs and took him to the ground. Steve gritted his teeth as the voltage from Rollins’s wand worked its way through him. He briefly registered the feeling of a pair of handcuffs closing around his wrists. Rollins and Ward pulled him to his feet. Steve headbutted Rollins, who fell to the ground. Ward charged at Steve, who dropped his shoulder and planted it against Ward’s sternum. Ward fell to the ground coughing, then lost consciousness with a swift kick to the face. 

“You know,” said Steve, “it kinda feels personal.” 

Steve maneuvered his cuffed hands to the front of his body, then searched Ward for the key. Once his hands were free, he searched Rollins for the key to the room. He grabbed Rollins’s taser wand and stepped cautiously into the corridor. There was no one patrolling the hallway, which presumably meant they were guarding wherever Bucky was. 

He made his way through the cold stone hallways, keeping his ears open. He heard a conversation a little ways away. 

“Yeah, she said the disturbance was down here.”

“But it’s just a shadow, right? The cameras in this facility are shoddy as hell.” 

Steve focused in on the one camera in his current section of the hallway and launched the taser wand at it. The wand embedded in the camera, and the two Hydra goons spotted him. 

“Do you guys know where the restroom is?” 

The taser wand fell out of the camera and hit one of the goons on the head, briefly disorienting him. Steve charged the other goon and found his carotid artery underneath his helmet, choking him out while divesting him off his gun. The first goon had regained enough composure to point a gun at Steve, but Steve was faster. He shot the goon in the hand, then choked him to the ground. He pulled the helmet off of the goon. The guy couldn’t have been more than twenty years old, and he looked like he’d pooped his pants. 

“Where are they keeping the prince?”

“What?”

“Focus, kid. Prince James Barnes. Where is he?”

“Take a left going that way, end of the hallway.”

“Thanks, pal. Make better decisions.” 

Steve hit the kid with the butt of his gun. He quickly changed into the other guy’s tac gear, then walked down the hallway. When he reached a sturdy metal door, he used Rollins’s key to unlock it. 

Bucky was inside, calmly lounging on the floor. He looked at Steve for about three seconds, then propped himself up on one elbow. 

“Aren’t you a little short for a Stormtrooper?” 

“Very funny, Buck. Let’s get you out of here.” 

“Steve, you’re the one who needs to get out. You’re the one who can get help.” 

Steve hauled Bucky to his feet. 

“Espionage isn’t your forte. This is what I do, so I need you to do what you do.” 

“What do I do?”

“Stick to the edges of the hallways, the security cameras are shoddy. They’ve got something big in this facility, that’s where the guards are. You should be able to escape, hand-to-hand training with Nat is rougher than their training. You’ve got a good sense of direction, you make your way to a landmark, you can contact your parents and triangulate the location of the base. I keep the SAT phone in the desk in my room, call for SHIELD backup. I can hold out until then. You’ve got this. You’re my hero.” 

Steve kissed Bucky, and tried to say that he’d do his best to stay alive, tried to say that he’d do his best to stay alive for Bucky, tried to say that he’d do his best to stay alive for Bucky because he couldn’t begin to describe how much he adored him. 

“You die out here and I’ll kick your ass,” said Bucky. 

“Likewise.” 

Bucky nudged Steve’s nose with his own, and maybe it was his romantic side, but Steve was sure that the two of them would make it out alive. 


	9. On The Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally no excuse for this chapter

Bucky replayed what Steve had said to him before they parted ways in his head, putting his brain to good use, just to keep himself sane. Just to keep himself alive. 

_ Stick to the edges of the hallways, the security cameras are shoddy.  _

Bucky could easily spot the security devices in the old facility. Why had he and Steve been taken? Why that specific facility? 

_ They’ve got something big in this facility, that’s where the guards are. _

Steve better have not been headed towards that “something big”, because Bucky was going to fucking kill Steve if he died. 

_ You should be able to escape, hand-to-hand training with Nat is rougher than their training.  _

The few guards that Bucky came across were child’s play. He could’ve escaped on his own, he wasn’t the same person he was the first time he was taken. But Steve had just barely convinced Bucky to leave him behind. 

The only real problem was the door. An alarm went off when Bucky started to sneak past. So he ran. He briefly registered the sound of a gun firing at him, he dove over a bush and tumbled into the woods. Even if his kidnapping seemed off, there would still be some men after him. He got to his feet and couldn’t believe his luck. 

Standing in the woods, was a wild horse. 

“Hey there brown eyes,” said Bucky, holding his arms up in a placating manner, “could you help me out?” 

The horse lowered its head. Bucky smiled and climbed onto the horse’s back. He lightly squeezed the horses midsection and steered the horse away from the base. 

_ You’ve got a good sense of direction, you make your way to a landmark, you can contact your parents and triangulate the location of the base. _

Bucky urged the horse into a gallop, weaving around trees. Bucky smiled as the trees started to thin, giving way to a field of wild horses. He spotted a cabin in the distance and rode the horse through the field. When he knocked on the door, a gruff man dressed in plaid answered the door. He seemed shocked that anyone was even knocking on the door. 

“Who the fuck are you?” asked the man. 

“My name’s Bucky. I just escaped from being kidnapped by a cult, but my boyfriend’s still there and I need to get back home so I can get him out of there.” 

It was, technically speaking, 100% true. The man studied Bucky’s face, before relaxing. 

“Alright, kid. My name’s Logan, I just might know a guy who can get you back home fast enough to save your guy.” 

Bucky could’ve sworn he heard the sound of a helicopter landing, but that couldn’t possibly be true. 

“That’ll be him,” said Logan. 

Bucky followed Logan out the door, and saw a guy in a tank top in a helicopter. He leaned out the door of the helicopter brandishing a katana.

“DID SOMEONE SAY DEUS EX MACHINA?” he cried. 

“KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS, WADE!” called back Logan. 

“This is the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me and I’ve been kidnapped twice by the same Nazi death cult,” whispered Bucky as Wade put away the katana. 

Logan ushered Bucky onto the helicopter. Bucky hoped that he was really on a helicopter with two strange men and that he wasn’t in some sort of Hydra induced coma. 

“Wade, I need to get to the nearest military base,” said Bucky. 

“Kid,” said Logan, “I get that this is serious, but they'll never let us land there.” 

“I’m the crown prince of Sokovia, I know the air clearance codes. As for you two, you’re with me.” 

“This is why I don’t talk to people,” sighed Logan. 

Logan still seemed surprised when Bucky gave the air clearance codes to the base. Wade didn’t seem surprised by anything. One of the soldiers on the helipad turned to address Bucky. 

“Your highness-”

“No time for that. Get a line to the capital, I need to speak to their majesties as soon as possible.” 

“Yes, sir. These two-”

“Wade and Logan are with me. Keep it moving.”

“Yes, sir.” 

The soldier led the three of them into a communications room and made a connection with the capital. The first thing Bucky heard was his mother’s worried gasp. 

“James? Are you alright?” 

“I am unharmed. Agent Rogers assisted in my escape, but he is still inside the base. I can triangulate the location of the base.” 

_ I keep the SAT phone in the desk in my room, call for SHIELD backup. _

“Agent Rogers keeps the SAT phone in the desk in his quarters, call for SHIELD backup.”

“A team arrived shortly after you and Agent Rogers were taken,” said George, “James, are you sure Agent Rogers is-”

_ I can hold out until then. _

“He can hold out until help arrives. Send the SHIELD team to the base, I’ll have the coordinates figured out by then.” 

“We trust you, James,” said Winnifred, “have you thought this strategy through?” 

_ You’ve got this. _

“I know this isn’t exactly the practicum any of us would’ve picked. But I’ve got this. Agent Rogers is a good man, and he’s probably out there investigating whatever super secret sublevel is housing Hydra’s local project, even after he made me leave without him.”

_ You’re my hero.  _

“I should disclose that I will be engaging in thrilling heroics.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> captain america wants YOU to stay safe during this difficult time <3

There was only one door in the base with an electronic lock. Steve was sure it was the door to the sub basement. Normally, he would’ve waited to follow someone in, but he didn’t have that kind of time. Even with the tac suit, it was only a matter of time until the guy he’d stole it from woke up and blew his cover. 

He had to get in somehow, not only was it crucial to his investigation, but also no one ever went in there, which made it the perfect hiding place. Steve had one guess at the code, and he had to make one fast. Steve typed the phrase  _ redskull _ into the door and it clicked open. 

“Go figure,” he sighed. 

He shut the door behind him before anyone could see him. He made his way down the stairs. There was a single room with a large see through cage. The cage looked like a glass box, and inside sat the very last person Steve expected to see. 

“Peter?” 

Peter Parker raised his head. He had disappeared two years ago, which would’ve made him 16. Steve still recognized him, the wide-eyed kid who was always hanging out in Tony’s lab. 

“Steve? What are you doing here?”

His voice was hoarse. He sounded so tired. 

“What am  _ I  _ doing here? Peter, you’re in a cage in a sub basement of a Hydra base in Sokovia, what are  _ you _ doing here?”

Peter chuckled and rubbed his eyes. 

“I got nabbed when I was leaving the tower. These guys nabbed me in the subway station. They smashed my phone so I couldn’t notify Tony or May. May must’ve got home late that night and gone to bed right away, so no one realized I was gone until the next morning.” 

“Peter...do you-”

“I know I’ve been here for a long time, but I don’t know how long. Steve-”

“Two years. The kidnappers never reached out. Tony looked, but he couldn’t find you. I guess now we know why.” 

“I don’t think they even know that I know Tony. They just needed someone my age to experiment on.” 

“Pete, what did they do to you?” 

“They made a spider bite me. My senses are all whacked out. And also I think it fucked up my anxiety somehow. I can tell if one of them’s about to come down here. Also, I can do this.” 

Peter walked up the walls of the cage and stood on the ceiling. 

“Once you get home, May’s gonna ground you for six months and Tony’s gonna microchip you.” 

Peter smirked, then effortlessly dropped from the ceiling of the cage and landed on his feet. 

“The code to open the cage is a632gf54q. I overheard them setting it and memorized it. The keypad’s on the back.” 

Steve rushed to the back of the cage and plugged in the code. The front of the cage swung open and Peter walked out. Steve ruffled Peter’s hair and looked in the eyes. 

“And you’re really okay? They didn’t hurt you?” asked Steve. 

“Nah, I’m fine. There should be a pair of red gauntlets on the table over there. Can you grab those for me?”

Steve nodded. The red gauntlets were surprisingly lightweight, given the complexity. Steve couldn’t even begin to fathom what the things did, let alone how they did it. Peter slipped the gauntlets onto his hands. There was a slight clicking noise. 

“What do those things do?” asked Steve. 

“Shoot webs. Well, they shoot an artificial adhesive that’s meant to look like spiderwebs. I’ll make better ones once I’m home.”

“Alright then, kid, let’s get you home.” 

Steve paced up the stairs, with Peter following close behind him. Steve opened the door to three Hydra agents. In the blink of an eye, two of them were glued to the wall, held in place by what could only be described as spiderwebs. Steve pushed down his confusion and iced the remaining agent. 

“More on the way,” said Peter, “hold on.” 

Peter grabbed Steve by the back of his vest and webbed them both up to the ceiling. 

“Pete, how strong are you?”

“Dunno. How heavy is a semi-truck?”

“Jesus Christ.” 

Sure enough, more Hydra goons came stomping into the hall. They started to argue about how to free the webbed men. 

“Drop me,” whispered Steve. 

“What?”

“Just do it, Queens.” 

Peter let go of Steve. Steve hit the ground and immediately launched himself to the side and kicked one of the men in the chest. The others turned on him and made to raise their guns, but were promptly webbed to the wall alongside their dickwad Nazi brethren. 

Steve ushered Peter down the corridor until they happened upon a big fuck-off door with four unconscious men lying near it. Steve smiled. If the men were still unconscious, he couldn’t be that far behind Bucky. 

“What happened here?” asked Peter. 

“Bucky happened,” said Steve without thinking. 

“Who the hell is Bucky?” 

“I’ll tell you later.” 

As soon as they had opened the big fuck-off door, a big fuck-off alarm sounded. Steve jumped onto Peter’s back just as the teen was webbing them away from the base and into the forest. Steve scanned the area and noticed horse tracks in the grass. 

_ Bucky must’ve gone this way.  _

Steve trudged along the tracks, ignoring the sinking feeling he had that his time away from Peter had weakened his resistance against his giant sad eyes, and that he would end up telling the kid every damn thing. 

The two of them came across a field of wild horses, with a cabin settled there. When they knocked on the door, no one was home. The cabin was unlocked. 

“Do you think they’ll mind if we hide out here?” asked Peter. 

“Once we explain we were escaping from a Nazi death cult, then they’ll probably understand.” 

Peter scratched his head. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. 

“Get some rest, Peter. Help might not arrive for a while, so we’re gonna have to bide our time until then.” 

Peter looked like he was about to protest, but then he yawned. Peter curled up on the sofa and drifted off to sleep. 

_ Please, Bucky, _ he thought,  _ tell me you made it home. _

  
  



	11. The People We Need to Be

When the SHIELD team arrived, Bucky went down to greet them. There were five of them, two men and three women. One of the men wore hearing aids and the other one had a suspicious looking jetpack. Two of the women were blond, and one of them looked way too young to be doing what she was doing. 

“Your Highness,” said the man with the jetpack, “I’m Agent Wilson, these are agents Barton, Carter, Danvers, and Johnson.” 

Bucky wanted to smile. He recognized Wilson’s voice from the phone so he knew how much Steve trusted him. But Bucky couldn’t be the guy who needed to get his boyfriend back, he had to be Prince James, and he had trained for this. 

“I assume you’ve been briefed by Their Majesties and/or Agent Rogers on the threats Hydra has sent to my family and the circumstances of mine and Agent Rogers’s abduction.” 

The five of them nodded curtly. 

“During my rescue, Agent Rogers informed me that Hydra was likely storing some sort of project at the base, which he planned to investigate after I had escaped. Using the location of the cabin I escaped to and the location of this army base, I have been able to triangulate the location of the Hydra base. I have only one request regarding how the mission proceeds from here.”

“What’s that?” asked Wilson. 

“Take me with you. I have tactical training in hand-to-hand combat, firearms, and strategy.”

“Why do you want to come, pretty boy?” asked the agent who looked too young to be there. 

“Because I can help. Agent Rogers is my bodyguard, and he did his job, he protected me. But I know Steve, I know he’ll still be worried. I have to show him I made it and then I have to bring him home.” 

Wilson took a few steps forward. He looked confused, not angry, but cautious. 

“You know Steve?” he asked. 

Bucky nodded. 

“His mom’s name was Sarah. He used to put newspapers in his shoes. He’s a great artist, a terrible dancer, and he still gets nightmares. He’s brave and stubborn and for some reason, really scared of snapping turtles, so yes, Agent Wilson, I do know him.” 

Agent Wilson paused. His name was Sam, Bucky knew that. 

“He steered into the skid, Sam,” said Bucky, “and we both came out the other side okay. He needs me.” 

“Okay,” said Sam, “you’re right.” 

“We’re...actually taking Prince James with us?” asked the young agent. 

“My name is Bucky. Tell me what I need before I leave.” 

#

The agent who looked too young to be an international intelligence operative was Johnson. The calm, put-together blonde woman was Carter. The wild-eyed blonde woman was Danvers. The man with the hearing aids was Barton. 

Wade had already helicoptered Logan back to his cabin by the time we left. Logan didn’t say goodbye, but Wade did. Well, he made direct eye contact with Bucky, said “see you next chapter”, then moonwalked away, presumably all the way to the helipad.

Bucky knew the magnitude of what the six of them were about to do. Cross enemy lines, take out the hostiles, rescue the operative. A realization hit Bucky as they all marched out of the base towards the stealth SUV. 

He could be him, all the time. Prince James Buchanan Barnes of Sokovia had developed into a persona that Bucky adapted in order to deal with his official duties. He could be all of himself in the situation. He needed to be Prince to assist with the mission and comport himself properly in a semi-new environment. He needed to be Steve’s dorky science buff boyfriend Bucky in order to have the motivation to work through it when the mission got tough. 

He needed to be Prince Bucky. 

“Dude. Get in the car,” said Johnson. 

Bucky climbed into the car. He sat and he steeled himself, and he became acutely aware of the fact that everyone except Danvers, who was driving the SUV, and Sam, who was really focused on glaring at Barton, was staring at him. 

“Come on, leave the kid be,” said Sam. 

“Sure,” said Johnson, “as soon as you tell us why we brought him in the first place. You haven’t yet.” 

“Cap trusts him,” said Barton, “and he’s capable.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Johnson, what’s your first name?” asked Bucky. 

“It’s Daisy. Why?” 

“Because people tend to believe you when you call them by their name, look them in the eyes, and tell the truth.” 

Bucky made direct eye contact with the agent. 

“Daisy, Sam agreed to let me come because Steve’s my boyfriend. Hydra took my boyfriend, and I’m getting him back.” 

“Damn, you’re intense. That’s probably why Cap likes you.” 

Bucky snorted. 

“Dude, your laugh is gross,” said Sam. 

“Steve says it’s cute,” replied Bucky, flicking off Sam. 

“You really love him, don’t you?” 

Bucky turned to the one who had spoken. It was Carter, 33, the woman that Steve, Sam, and Barton trusted with finding Rumlow. She looked like she regretted what she’d said. 

“Yeah. Steve even promised he’d go first and everything. What an asshole.” 

“I’m sorry Your Highness, I didn’t mean to-”

“Agent Carter, if I’m going to do what I have to do right now, if I’m going to be who I have to be right now, I can’t not think about him. Steve told me that if this situation went south, he wouldn’t be able to see the big picture, he’d just be able to see me. Before I escaped, he told me I was his hero. I’m going to prove I’m worthy of that, worthy of him, worthy of all of it. As the crown prince, I will not allow Hydra to terrorize my people. As Bucky Barnes, those dumb Nazi bitches took my boyfriend and they’re going down. That’s a double-edged motivation. That’s who I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added more to this chapter! as always thanks for reading <3


	12. Thrilling Heroics

Steve wished that he could do something, anything, besides sit there twiddling his thumbs waiting for help to arrive. He regretted that wish when a scruffy flannel clad man opened the door to the cabin. 

“Who the fuck are you?” asked the man, his voice gruff. 

Peter awoke with a start and squealed. 

“My name is Steve Rogers, my friend and I just escaped from some sort of cult near here, and-”

“Oh, you’re Steve,” said the man, “my name’s Logan. Yeah, help’s on the way. There was a S.H.I.E.L.D team en route to the base by the time Wade and I skipped. Doesn’t seem like it at first, but your guy’s one hell of a leader. Wouldn’t be surprised if he strong-armed his way onto the squad to come take down Hydra and rescue your dumb ass.”

“Steve, what’s he talking about?” asked Peter. 

“He’s talking about Bucky,” said Steve, “I was sent to this country to protect Prince James, his nickname’s Bucky, I helped him escape from the base before I found you.” 

“Do you really think he would try to come rescue you like Mr. Logan said?” 

_ What if I don’t let you protect me? What if I do something stupid just to keep you safe? _

“Yeah. But he trusted me to keep my head on straight, I’ll do the same for him. You two stay here, I’m gonna go into the bushes and watch for the squad.” 

“That doesn’t sound like keeping your head on straight, Steve,” said Peter.

“No, but there’s a very real possibility that my boyfriend made use of his skill and status for the first time ever in order to con his way onto a S.T.R.I.K.E team. Christ, this guy is gonna kill me.” 

“Oh,” sighed Peter, “that makes more sense. You should bring me with. I was scrappy before I had superpowers.” 

“Fine. Logan, you in?”

“Oh, hell no. Best of luck to you though.” 

Steve stalked through the woods with Peter close on his tail. If Logan’s guess was right, then Bucky would be arriving any minute. He crouched down in the bushes next to Peter. 

“Let me know if your early warning sense kicks in, alright?” asked Steve. 

“You got it,” whispered Peter, “can I ask you something, while we’re waiting?”

Steve nodded. 

“If you like Bucky, then how come you kept being his bodyguard?”

“Because no other agent would want to protect him the way I do.” 

“What about your next assignment? He’s heir to the throne, right?”

Steve raised an eyebrow at Peter. 

“Sorry. Just trying to pass time, I’m really nervous. Besides, I always had a hard time talking to May about this stuff, let alone Tony.” 

Steve smirked, and gently patted Peter on the shoulder. 

“You’re thinking about it too hard. I love him. We’ll figure it out.” 

Steve looked down for just a moment. 

“Steve, there’s a guy approaching the Hydra base on horseback brandishing a shotgun.” 

Steve looked up, and sure enough, there was Bucky. Every bit the Disney prince, dashing on horseback both literally and metaphorically. Also every bit the action hero, strength and confidence evident in the set of his brow and the way he held the shotgun. 

“Yeah, that’s my boyfriend.” 

“Wow. Nicely done.”

“Thanks. Let’s move.” 

Steve followed Bucky as he rode towards the base, only glancing back a few times to make sure Peter was still following. Steve wasn’t sure what Hydra did to the spider that bit Peter, but the kid was keeping up. 

Bucky fired the shotgun and took out one of the security cameras. He fired again and hit the other one. Steve had to try not to smile as Bucky got off of the horse and proceeded to psych himself up. 

“Alright, Bucky, you’ve got this,” said Bucky, “step one, make a scene. Step two, kick Nazi ass. Step three, get your boyfriend back.” 

“Step four,” said Steve, “call for some goddamn backup.”

Bucky turned around and his face lit up. 

“Stevie!” 

Steve’s face cracked into a reluctant smile as Bucky leapt into his arms. 

“You’re okay!” cried Bucky. 

“Yeah, I told you I’d be fine. You said something about a-”

Bucky leaned in and whispered in Steve’s ear.

“I’m just a diversion. Sam and Clint are sneaking in the back with Sharon, Carol, and Daisy.” 

“Okay. Let’s go.” 

Steve felt Peter and Bucky back up a little bit when Rumlow, Rollins, and Ward walked out of the building. 

“Parker, you don’t know what you’re doing,” said Ward. 

Peter shot a web directly at Ward’s face, which essentially gagged him. Bucky snorted and Steve fell a little bit more in love. The three of them approached, and all of a sudden, Bucky had handed Steve his shotgun and was walking back towards the three men. 

“Is he gonna be okay?” asked Peter. 

“Yeah,” said Steve, cocking the shotgun. 

Steve had never seen Bucky fight and mean it. He’d sparred with him and seen him spar with his sisters, but had never truly seen the man fight. 

Bucky walked with an air of intense purpose that was half royalty and half Bucky. His body moved like it was on wires, like he could take off flying at any instant. 

Rollins raised the taser wand while Rumlow tried to tackle Bucky. Bucky bobbed around the wand and flipped over Rumlow. Rumlow quickly changed direction, but he wasn’t faster than Bucky. 

Bucky gracefully dropped into a crouch and swept Rumlow. Brock grunted as his face hit the ground. Ward had gotten his bearings even with the web over his mouth. He raised a gun as Rollins made another attack with the taser wand. 

Steve shot out Ward’s right kneecap as Bucky launched into the air and choked out Rollins with his legs; his sister’s signature move. Bucky turned towards Steve and smirked. 

“I had ‘em on the ropes, Stevie.” 

“I love you,” laughed Steve. 

“I love you too.” 

Steve hardly noticed the S.T.R.I.K.E team escape the exploding base. Not with Bucky looking at him like that. Steve kissed Bucky, then held the man he loved close against his chest. 

At least for that moment, it was over. 

  
  



	13. Home Again

“Stevie, it’s okay. We’re all okay. But I won’t be unless you loosen up a little, okay pal?” 

Steve chuckled, and loosened his grip on Bucky. 

“Sorry. Logan was right, you bullied your way onto the squad.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Excuse me for wanting to get you back myself. Who’s your friend?” 

Bucky nodded towards the kid with the weird red gloves that had showed up along with Steve. 

“Um...my name’s Peter, Peter Parker. I’m Steve’s...old neighbor’s intern. Or at least I was, before I got kidnapped.” 

“Nice to meet you, Peter.” 

Bucky was acutely aware of the fact that Steve had not let go of him since the base blew. 

“Steve, stay here for a second, okay?” 

Steve nodded, then kissed Bucky’s nose. Bucky walked over to the horse that had somehow not been spooked by the shotgun and the explosion for some reason. The horse nuzzled Bucky’s chest. 

“Thanks for your help, brown eyes. You can go now.” 

The horse whinnied, then galloped away. 

“Are you sure you’re the prince of Sokovia and not like, Rohan or something?” 

Bucky turned around. Steve was standing there smirking with his arms crossed. 

“You’re a punk.” 

Bucky walked back towards Steve and was immediately welcomed back into Steve’s arms. Steve kissed the top of his head. 

“Jerk.” 

Back in the SUV, Bucky leant up against Steve’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He was pretty tired. He’d had a very eventful few days after all, and he was sure that a harrowing trial awaited him back at the base. 

Steve let go of Bucky as Natasha and Becca approached. Natasha slapped Bucky while Becca stood there and sobbed. 

“You didn’t have to go with, Bucky! I have cried more in the past 72 hours than I have in my entire life! When you told Mom and Dad you would be engaging in thrilling heroics, we thought you were exaggerating?” 

“You...said that?” asked Steve. 

Bucky turned towards Steve. Steve was a big guy with a strong jaw and military training, but he looked soft. 

“Yeah, I did.”

“I meant it, you know. When I said you were my hero, I meant it. You’re brave and strong and kind and the most genuine man I’ve ever met. Do you remember what I told you? What I said I’d do, inevitably?”

An earnest and doubting blush spread over Steve’s face. 

“I meant what I said too, Steve. I told you I loved you when we were in the field. Don’t tell me you forgot, because I haven’t. I remember every word of it. I remember exactly what you told me and what my reply was, verbatim.” 

Bucky briefly registered the fact that his sisters were staring wide-eyed, but chose to press on. 

“You said you were going to fall in love with me, that it was an inevitable conclusion. Because you’re a romantic, and apparently I’m radiant, and clever, and kind. I told you, no, I promised you that I would fall in love with you. I love you so much, Stevie. And there is no threat, no tragedy, no anything, that will ever make me regret that. You’re a great soldier, Steve. You’re tough and clever and resourceful. But you’re not perfect, no one is. So just be a good man. It’s all any of us can hope for.” 

Steve stepped into Bucky’s space and kissed him. Bucky’s arms found a place slung over Steve’s shoulders as the other man held him tight around the waist. Bucky’s stomach clenched as Steve lifted him into the air. It was a tad clichéd, but Bucky could barely remember his own name or what day of the week it was or how to perform arithmetic functions. 

Bucky landed back on solid ground and his knees buckled, which was somehow even more clichéd than being kissed in a flying embrace by his broad-shouldered super-spy boyfriend. Somehow. Steve didn’t let go, and Bucky wasn’t sure that he ever would again. 

“Agent Rogers.” 

Bucky’s eyes widened as he recognized his father’s voice. Steve kissed Bucky’s forehead. 

“It’ll be alright, Buck.” 

Steve turned around and faced Bucky’s parents. 

“I can’t tell if you take your job too seriously, or not seriously enough,” said Winnifred. 

“My apologies, Your Majesties. Once I realized my feelings for His Highness, I had already made progress in my work that could not be easily transferred to another agent. In addition, I want you to understand that I have taken my position here very seriously, and that I take my affection for your son very seriously.” 

Bucky could detect the slightest bow to Steve’s head, shy but respectful. 

“Look at his face, George,” cooed Winnifred, “he really is a sweet kid.” 

“Of course, Winnifred. Looks like we need to organize another family dinner. Maybe this time without the kidnapping. James, would you come here for a moment?” 

Bucky shuffled over to his parents, who began speaking in Sokovian as opposed to English. 

“I’m proud of you,” said George, “for letting yourself care about another person that much.” 

“Agent Rogers seems to be a fine young man,” continued Winnifred, “and he brings out something in you that we’ve never seen before.”

“Is that bad?” asked Bucky. 

Winnifred sighed. 

“That’s what love does, James. The right man is a good man, and a good man makes you want to be yourself. You’re coming into your own, James. It’s scary and difficult, but you have your family. And that includes Agent...Steve. It includes Steve.” 

Bucky surged forward and hugged his parents. He hadn’t realized how badly he’d wanted them to approve of Steve being his boyfriend until they had. 

In that respect, it was probably the most normal thing that Bucky had ever done. 


	14. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter! very short and kind of epilogue-ish

Steve knew exactly where Bucky wanted to go once they got back to the castle. Steve followed Bucky to the stables. Neither of them mentioned the fact that they walked in stride to the same destination with nothing wasted in word or deed. 

Natasha and Becca followed behind, whispering and giggling. Bucky didn’t seem to notice, he just kept walking. When they arrived at the stables, Wanda and Pietro ran for Bucky immediately and hugged him. Bucky chuckled as he hugged them back. 

“So...you guys missed me?” 

“Shut the hell up,” said Pietro. 

“We’re glad you’re back,” said Wanda. 

The twins stepped back, seeming embarrassed. 

“Hey Wanda,” said Becca. 

“Hey. Wanna come with me to fetch Winter? She’s jumpy from not seeing her friend for so long.” 

“Sure thing.” 

Wanda and Becca walked hand in hand to the stables. Becca quickly kissed Wanda as they disappeared into the barn. 

“Oh yeah,” said Natasha, “that happened the day after you guys got kidnapped.” 

Bucky spluttered. Steve laughed and threw his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. 

“Serves you right for tricking me into encouraging you about Steve,” said Natasha. 

“I haven’t been back home a day and my sisters are already punishing me for being abducted.” 

Becca and Wanda reappeared with Winter and Bucky’s face lit up. Steve smiled as Bucky walked up to the horse, chuckling nervously. Winter gently nudged Bucky’s chest and whinnied softly. 

“Aww,” cooed Bucky, “hey girl. It’s okay, Winter, I’m back now.” 

Bucky climbed atop Winter’s back effortlessly. He shone as Winter began to run, the both of them brimming with pure elation. 

“Good job, Rogers,” said Natasha, “you brought him home.” 

Steve knew that Bucky had brought him home, that they had brought each other home, but he also knew that saying that would be inviting comment, and he wasn’t about to do that, not when he was in such a good mood. He’d come to a new country on a job. He’d made new friends, rescued old friends, and fallen in love. 

Whatever came next, Steve was ready for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for sticking with me, and this story. I really hope you enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun developing this au and writing this story.
> 
> <3


End file.
